


Star Lovs

by PoetheFoe



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anisoka, Bisexuality, Clone Wars, Coming of Age, Confessions, Coruscant, Desire, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Finnrey, First Order, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Introspection, Jedi, Jedi Code, Kylux - Freeform, Lesbian, Liberation, Light BDSM, Love, Luxsoka, M/M, Machine Love, Mandalorian, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Multipairing, Other, Platonic Love, Platonic Romance, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prison Sex, Profanity, Reylo - Freeform, Robot Feels, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sith, Smut, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, Threesome, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, barrissoka, finnren, long-suppressed feelings, space travel, spaceship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetheFoe/pseuds/PoetheFoe
Summary: Collection of licentious space snippets. Sometimes romantic, sometimes smutty-with-feelings one-shots.Make love not war!---Lightheartedly, somewhat experimentally written.N.B: not all chapters are Explicit. Each chapter is rated individually for reader's convenience.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being captured by Kylo Ren, Rey and Finn are locked inside a First Order prison. Kylo, who outwardly despises his prisoners, struggles to come to terms with his true feelings. Torture and confrontation ensue, with an unexpected twist...
> 
> Pairings: M/M, M/F, F/M/M
> 
> N.B.: Kylo may refer to his prisoners in a non-respectful way

Kylo Ren couldn’t believe how stupid his two prisoners were. 

He knew due to a certain experience in detention centers that people tended to show more of their weaknesses under dire circumstances, as he’d had to put up with countless miserable displays of illogical behaviors, but what he was witnessing went beyond anything he’d ever envisaged. Especially from those two. 

True, he wasn’t expecting much from them to begin with, particularly from that idiot who kept following the girl around like a puppy. His deserting had proved to be more of a gain than a loss to the stormtrooper ranks, really.  
Still, before actually capturing them, Kylo Ren had wondered - during many of his lonesome, restless nights - how much of his contempt really amounted to his fear of not being “enough”. Was he belittling them to minimize the damage they’d seemingly effortlessly inflicted upon him? Or was his disgust- as much as his emotions were involved in the matter - rightfully addressed?

If Ren had any doubts earlier, now, after the first torturing session - a task he had attended personally - they had almost completely vanished.  
In the high-security chamber, Rey and her stormtrooper sidekick had showed just to what level of wretchedness their naivety could bring them. Now, as Kylo sat alone at a table near the galley across the detention cells area, a cup of tea in his gloved hands, he could privately reflect on what had happened, retracing the conversations that had taken place just a while earlier.

Flashback:

Kylo, to Rey: “I caught you: this in itself has proven all that’s needed to be proven about your ability. Now...” Ren wrapped a hand around Finn’s throat, caressing it at first, reveling in the sensation of goosebumps rising under his leathery touch and experiencing unexpected pleasure at it “...if you don’t want to see him die, talk”  
“Rey don’t give in...!!” Finn shrieked before Ren’s fingers clasped around his airways, causing him to wheeze and gag. Nice - Kylo thought.

Not minding the electrical probes that were wrapped all over her, Rey focused on entering Ren’s mind, which was devoid of wards, her persecutor clearly not expecting such a cunning move from her, in that moment.  
She succeeded, and Kylo winced, without relaxing his grip on Finn’s throat, though. At least, not until Rey began - swiftly and without hesitation - her own flavor of torture on him: “Finn knows as much as I do. Torture me instead, interrogate him. Spare him”  
Irritated, Kylo replied through the Force: “Do you realize how pathetic you are? You were captured, you are a key element to both the Resistance and Luke Skywalker’s plans, you are gifted and all you can think about...is this traitor you insist on dragging around as a bag of spare parts!”  
The girl’s focus on the ex stormtrooper bothered him more than was reasonable admitting.

“You bark at me because you question your ways, Ben Solo. I know you do”  
That name. Who did she think she was?  
In an act of spite, Ren lashed at Finn more vehemently, tightening his grip on him and activating a button to inject a nightmarish, painful solution into his system, stressing in this way that her words had no effect on him. She was done affecting him!

As Finn’s agonizing shrieks filled the room, Rey’s frantic helplessness evident through their Force bond, Kylo went close to allowing himself to gloat. That is, before Rey got back at him, more insidiously and more devastatingly than she ever had: “Do you always need to inflict pain upon others to feel validated, Ben? You regret killing him. I know you do. I know you do...”  
Her voice was inside of him, she was inside of him, ripping through him, tearing him apart...he needed to stop it now!

With a furious, Force-echoing scream that sent sparks flying everywhere, Kylo let go of Finn - whose head bobbed back and forth before collapsing on the floor - and activated the electrodes Rey was connected to - shocking her, not stopping until he was sure that she had gone through an amount of pain comparable to what she - without even touching him - had managed to put him through.

After that, as Rey laid against her torture stretcher, panting and emitting smoke, Kylo’d had to storm out of the room, unable to stand being around her any longer, not before masking the true nature of his retreat with a threat: “Perhaps you need some time to get your thoughts in order. Fear not, I am not going anywhere far” he had tried to sound authoritarian, in an effort to conceal the slight tremor in his voice.  
He stormed outside, hearing Finn implore to let Rey go, to take it out on him instead. 

End of flashback

 

The fumes of his thoughts almost literally mingling with the steam rising from his cup, Kylo set his stupor aside. He had quickly reached a conclusion - and the only possible explanation for their having previously prevailed on him - that is, that Rey and Finn owed their successes to inexperience, perhaps facilitated by their inherently ignorant arrogance, rather than to unprecedented prowess.  
Sure enough, that had to be it.  
Those two were such illiterate fools with savage urges that anyone, even with his skill - and let’s face it, his, albeit twisted, nobility - would be taken by surprise.

Still, he couldn’t deny that, for a poor abandoned girl who was left to her own devices, she was impressively proficient with the Force, of a charming depth. It was as if, by beginning to train at a later age than most, she’d jumped to its deepest meanderings right away, skipping all mediocre in-betweens. She wasn’t just plainly connected, she was the connection, and an explosive one at that.  
Despite everything, notwithstanding his cast-iron resolve, how could Kylo be aware of these factors and resist desiring her?  
However, Snoke’s warnings in mind, Kylo knew that he wouldn’t have to permit his private imagery to cross the line of reality. The dangers were all too clear, but Kylo never was great at exerting self control...

Massaging his temples in what he suspected was the onset of a throbbing headache, he resolved on resuming torturing the prisoners. A knight of Ren’s gotta do what a knight of Ren’s gotta do. He stood up, crushing the remnants of his teabag in his clenching fist, careful not to curb too much of his mounting anger with that gesture. His etiquette imposed that he show nothing but genuine fury to his two guests.

As soon as he stepped back inside the high security detention cell, or, as he himself had mentally labeled it - the Wild Beast Cage - all his “good” intentions came crashing before him as Kylo felt himself pierced by the eyes of his detainee, an act of defiance that was nearly enough to unleash the wild beast in him.  
Pulled by the unexplainable desire to linger on her features, Kylo forfeited his resolve not to give her any slack by returning the look, his eyes almost hurting when her hazel irises met his, as if watching the sun itself, with no screens, nothing in-between. With her, it was always like that. Everything was. Raw, uncensored, direct. Why did she always manage to make him waver, despite his clear superiority? Rey. Her gaze never failed to cut right through him, as she fearlessly held eye contact as if putting up a fight the intentions of which were hazy. It was this insistence on counting on her own strength that unsettled him. But not only that. It was his uncertainty on the deep nature of their bond that most bothered him. The Jakku scavenger emanated a sort of virginal self-confidence that allowed her to face him - and anything bigger than her, really - unscathed. She was bathed in light, her pure but fierce look conferring her the air of a natural leader, cementing her grit in her enhanced, natural beauty. 

Kylo was disgusted at himself, disbelief fogging his brain. How these thoughts could brush - let alone flood - his mind went beyond his comprehension. He glared at her once again, trying to fix himself on the loose strands contouring her face, on the way in which she kept her mouth half-open, revealing her slightly protruding teeth, or on the sand-colored robes not even the lowest of slaves would wear. How vulgar. She wasn’t stranded on a desert planet anymore, she wasn’t forced to pin pennies for her basic sustenance, why did she insist on wearing those rags? Kylo was secretly bothered by oafishly dressing people, one of the (minor) reasons he used to despise his casual father. It had more to do with honor and social stature than with frivolous vanity for him. Talk about his weird blob of Tatooine slave boy and Naboo queen genes acting up.  
Anyway, the observations on her wardrobe were an excuse to divert his attention from her attractiveness, and a lame one at that. Even when his eyes distorted the reality to attempt depicting her as undesirable, her Force presence told him otherwise. 

He sustained her gaze once again, this time more timidly, and more calmly, too. Just another glimpse into the world of...freedom only she could provide him. Nobody else offered this outlet to him like she did. Not his mother, who couldn’t quit associating him with the little sulking boy he once was, not his judgmental uncle, not Hux with his moods and glacial disposition, not even Snoke with his all-encompassing power. No...nobody was comparable to her, and this was starting to anger him, his contemplative state having peaked for the night.

Sensing turmoil radiating off her jailer, Rey’s expression shifted slightly. She wasn’t hiding her contempt for him in any way, yet she also had this way of not shutting him out that was so liberating, for a change.  
The exact moment when Kylo let the slightest hint of tenderness transpire through the Force, soliciting a puzzled look from Rey, a low-pitched grunt jerked him out of his dreamy trance.

Kylo turned towards the source of the sound, finding the other prisoner, FN-2187, or Finn, as he insisted on calling himself, glaring at him. He could sense fear, but not for himself. And testosterone, lots of testosterone. Did Finn care about Rey? Of course he did. He would go through fire and water for her. At which Kylo wondered...would he himself be able to do the same for her? Posing himself this question had the only effect of enraging him even further. 

Full of spite, he looked at Finn. His facial features, contrarily to Rey’s dainty ones, were large, almost disproportionate for his head. He was quite stubby, but he sported a leonine expression of stubborn defiance. Did he think he could even stand a chance against him?  
Still, as much as Kylo tried his best to hate him, for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to. There was something to this guy, something vigorous but inherently soft that had him hooked. Finn’s intentions weren’t vengeful. All he was emanating was genuine care for the one he held dear. So straightforwardly sincere Kylo felt nauseated. 

Having come to the conclusion that these two were hindering his real plans with the vicious inner workings of their primitive selves, and embittered by a misplaced sense of inadequacy, Kylo decided to push things forward and Force-probed Rey, causing her to gasp in discomfort.

“I gave you time to collect your thoughts. Now tell me: where is the new Resistance base?”  
As Rey - predictably - wasn’t answering, using all her might to keep the information from him, Kylo furrowed his brow, fury coursing through his veins...when would she quit resisting him?  
“I am running out of patience!” he pinched his index and his thumb together, giving her a taste of a Force choke, not enough to actually hurt her, but sufficient to cause her malaise. Truth be told, he yearned a reaction from her part. Everything she did was like firewood to his flame. Rey, who was already concentrated warding him off her mind, wasn’t expecting the choke, and gagged loudly as soon as she felt her airways constricting, arching her back and squeezing her eyes shut.  
Her response felt exaggerated in a sense, so much so that Kylo withdrew his hand before he realized what he was doing, shaking slightly. A grave shortcoming from his part. One Snoke wouldn’t be pleased of.

But he had no time to linger on this, for a cry soon caught his attention as he felt something clasping around his calf. Hearing the grinding of loose chains, he knew right away that Finn - whose wrists were bound but whose leash permitted a certain freedom of movement - had attempted to stop him.  
Kylo let out an enraged groan, turning to grab the rogue stormtrooper and slamming him against the floor, only minimally resorting to the aid of the Force. Finn, on his part, wasn’t expecting Kylo’s physical reaction to be so extreme, and for the first time, facing Ren’s impressive body in all its tallness, he felt fear. 

Kylo turned the former stormtrooper around to see the terrified glaze in his dark eyes, the reaction he was awaiting, at last. Letting himself be driven by another surge of anger, he mercilessly grabbed Finn’s frizzy hair, but for some reason found that he couldn’t bring himself to pull on it as hard as he’d planned to. Finn’s hair was unexpectedly soft, like clouds of heavenly flowers dissolving through his fingers, distracting him, toning his brutality down...  
Breathing deeply, Kylo allowed his eyes to linger on the young man’s outline, marveling at how someone so clueless could be as much masculine as graceful at the same time. Was FN-2187 aware of just how fascinating he was? Did this thought ever cross his simpleton mind? Would Kylo ever do something to enlighten him on this aspect?

“You will regret it, traitor” he hissed into Finn’s ear, pulling him on his feet and dragging him inside a cell of isolation.  
“We have plenty of time, me and you”. A shiver ran up one of the two young men’s back, though, strangely, it wasn’t the prisoner’s. For some reason, being alone with Finn in a restricted area generated images Kylo would’ve rather avoided. Although, there was no way he would let any of it transpire.

It was strange, in a sense. He’d imagined he wouldn’t experience anything other than destructive tendencies towards Finn, the lesser man, the one who got all of Rey’s attentions instead of him. And yet...something had snapped inside of Kylo since their confrontation in the snow, right after he had killed Han Solo. He could distinctly remember the deep feelings Finn’s penetrative eyes had awoken while grasping Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber. “Come and get it” those eyes had spoken. And get it, Ren wanted to, Finn’s world revealed to him in that very moment.  
All of a sudden, Finn wasn’t just a boorish stormtrooper traitor anymore. He was light, and power, fused together by something darker but not necessarily more complex that Kylo’d wanted to own as soon as he’d become aware of it. He was primal vigor. Just another jewel to be added to the list of lost treasures Kylo, despite his more privileged upbringing, felt he had missed on. He still felt contempt, he still felt anger, but it wasn’t all. Not anymore: since then, he’d felt desire as well.  
Kylo was a creature of the Force, he followed his feelings and what his surroundings told him. If he felt drawn to something, he felt drawn to it regardless of the nature, shape, race or gender of the object of his desire. It had always been like this to him, and possibly it was one of the best consequences - in his own view - of being so attuned to the Force. Right now, he was following the flow of his wishes.

He felt empowered and somewhat excited by Rey’s yells of protest in the background as he shut the pressurized door behind his back, his ego boosted by the certainty of being in control. Now he could focus solely on the chocolate-skinned guy.

“You should feel privileged, FN-2187” Kylo spoke with his usual boyish, drawling voice as he dug his fingers into Finn’s arm, blocking him  
“Oh, why is that?” Finn asked sourly.  
Kylo paused for long, glacial moments before affirming: “Tell me, FN-2187. What makes you think you are deserving of even five minutes of my time?”  
Finn spat his reply with a tone so devoid of any vacillation that Kylo thought his ears had played a trick on him “If I really am so insignificant to you, then why did you bother capturing us?”  
Kylo remained apparently calm, a corner of his eye twitching, betraying his true emotions.  
“Listen to me very carefully, Finn” he whispered inside his ear, the shudder he perceived from his prisoner as a response to hearing his name making him euphoric.  
“Your original escape was an unfortunate complication, one the First Order could not leave overlooked. As per what I do and how I do it, I in no way owe you any explanation. Have I been clear?”

He twisted the deserter’s forearm, eliciting a gasp, as Finn arched his back, leaning against his torso in an attempt to dull his physical pain. As Finn’s back brushed against him, their Force signatures colliding, Kylo was overcome by a wave of pleasure, the result of being closer to attaining his “prize”. He barely registered Finn’s defiant gabble as he blocked him more decidedly, increasing the pressure on his forearm and lowering his head to inhale his scent, letting himself be filled by it, closing his eyes to savor it all...until Finn head-butted him on the jaw. 

Caught by surprise, Kylo’s eyes widened as realization hit him. Disgusted with himself at how close he’d gone to uncovering his weaknesses, he took it out on Finn, using his own, raw strength to pin him against the cold floor, slapping him so hard in turn that the creaking of Finn’s jaw joint resonated through the whole cell.  
“Don’t try me” Kylo murmured, not breaking eye-contact with his victim. The prisoner, undeterred, held his opponent’s gaze with imperious determination. Kylo, emotions beginning to swirl inside of him again, looked at his feet.  
“You still haven’t learned the lesson, I see. Let us find out how little it takes for you to break”.  
By playing “bad guy”, Kylo was manifesting fear. Fear of not being strong enough to resist the salvation his captives could so easily provide him. He couldn’t allow them to manipulate him with their mere presence. He wouldn’t!

Kylo tied Finn to a steel pole in the center of the chamber, suddenly getting an idea that was both cruel and tantalizing.  
“Kneel” he commanded, forcing Finn to oblige by resorting to the Force.  
He slid his hands underneath the young man’s shirt, warming up considerably as his fingertips met the smooth, tempting flesh. He gradually began rolling it up, exposing more and more of his muscular, compact body. He was mesmerized, his plump lips parting slightly, his eyes dancing on every detail of his upper body. Before he could register what he was doing, Kylo extended a hand to brush Finn’s ripped chest.  
“What are you doing?” nervousness cracked Finn’s voice, revealing he might have been more alert than Kylo had foreseen.

Ren didn’t answer right away, shooting an icy glare at him.  
“The greater your insolence, the harsher your punishment”  
The reckless deserter wouldn’t cave in, but, as Ren observed with pleasure, more than quite a few droplets of cold, nervous sweat were gathering on Finn’s face, conferring him a dramatic, waxed look that suited him greatly.

Kylo approached a surgical table, a torture kit tray laying on its eerie surface, studying each and every object, looking for the right one.  
His eyes skimming through lines and lines of pills, probes and phials, he realized he had so many options he wondered how, for Force’s sake, the sentients of the galaxy could have spent so much collective time and effort developing new pain-inflicting methods and devices.  
Perhaps, if those were the premises, he really had no option, perhaps the higher purpose of the First Order really was the best he could be pursuing in such a depraved world. Contrarily to common belief, he wasn’t a sadist for the pleasure of it. His was an all-encompassing quest for power and fulfillment, one that knew no boundaries, pain included.

The pills and tiny needles were varied and could provide a vast array of uncomfortable experiences for his “guest”, but Kylo would’ve rather opted for something physical he could express himself with. Eventually, he went with the good old whip.

Running his thumb along the unforgiving surface of his lithesome tool of choice, without any forewarning Kylo struck Finn on his tender stomach, leaving a red mark and enjoying the pained howls of his prisoner. So cruel of his. He waited a few seconds before lashing him on the shoulders, on the thighs, on the arms, his vehemence increasing with each whiplash.

“This is for believing you could get away with exercising your free will in the first place, traitor” Kylo stated venomously, throttling Finn with his large hand.  
When he released him, moments before he turned blue in the face, Finn was wheezing loudly and squeezing his eyes, already exhausted.  
But Kylo had other plans for him, rather than show mercy. Perhaps if he soaked in enough of the boy’s disgusting reaction, he would finally quit this attraction thing.

“Now...turn” Kylo commanded.  
Finn, still panting, displayed once again surprising behavior for a prisoner, raising his eyes to gaze at him, not pleadingly as most did, but openly as if wanting to communicate as equals, as if wanting to say “do you really want me to?”  
Momentarily taken aback, Kylo staggered slightly before raising his fist in position for a Force-choke. Aware of the imminent danger, Finn changed expression once more, complying with Ren’s request.

As Finn offered his bare, shiny back for him to beat, Kylo readied himself to strike more ruthlessly than ever, when his attention was captured by a long, pinkish scar extending itself along his entire spine.  
With a chill of uneasiness, he recognized it for the blow he had inflicted with his lightsaber on that snowy, fateful night. A blow purposefully muffled, deviated from its lethal potential.  
Kylo had cut many lives short, often without the slightest hint of regret, therefore, faced with the proof of own inability to do so, faced with feelings he could barely set aside, he wavered, highly confused.

Finn waited kneeling, inwardly dreading the wallops that awaited him, and what would ensue. Kylo was no lightweight. However, he soon realized those blows weren’t coming as quickly as he’d anticipated...

As if reading his mind, with a savage growl Kylo struck the sides of his back, perhaps a bit less harshly than before. Finn wasn’t expecting it. It was as if Kylo was being careful to avoid an area on his back...and he was beginning to think it wasn’t coincidental.  
Finn sensed Ren’s hesitation, and, as the intuitive lad that he was, thought better of letting a possible opening for mercy slip. He, too, followed his feelings, rationalizing that, at that point, he had nothing to lose.

“Thank you” Finn spoke out loud between a whiplash and another.  
“What?” Kylo blurted, whip stopped midair, disbelief fogging his already fogged brain. Of all the things Kylo could’ve expected to hear from his captive, thank you was definitely NOT one of them.  
His highly refined senses concentrated on Finn’s labored breathing. A few seconds passed in stunning silence. There was more to it than mockery or diversion, of this, he was certain.

“You could’ve killed me. But you didn’t” Finn admitted frankly, standing up and facing him.

Kylo didn’t need to inquire any further to know that Finn was referring to the very night when he got that scar. The very night when he had killed his own father, but couldn’t bring himself to kill Finn as well. The very night when he’d fallen for him and Rey, when he’d fallen for the pull of the Light.

“It doesn’t mean anything...” Kylo was growing more uncomfortable, shaking from a build-up of emotions.  
“I know those of your kind don’t show mercy, knight of Ren. But you did. You were different then...”  
Kylo locked eyes with him, his breaths now shallow.  
“...and you are different now” there was no pretense in Finn’s words. They were straightforward and sincere, like his whole self. 

The simplicity of it all was too much for Kylo. His instincts and his teachings told him to let the fury that was threatening to burst inside of him take over and annihilate Finn. His head screamed to get a hold of his lightsaber and slaughter that meaningless excuse for a human on the spot.

Instead, he walked a step ahead, closing the distance between them, closing the gap between light and dark.  
And he kissed Finn.

That was it. He had come out as vulnerable. In the earliest stages of the kiss, Finn simply remained still, not rejecting nor reciprocating him, and Kylo feared that, when this moment of weakness was over, he’d have to terminate him, to erase all evidence. But when, as the snog deepened, Finn kissed him back, he knew that wouldn’t be necessary. He ran his hands up and down his bare arms, his emotions dancing in his savage eyes hypnotically.

All of a sudden, nothing mattered in the universe more than the present. It was just him with his desire orbiting around Finn like an asteroid set for collision with a planet; desperation and depravity tinging the background. The perfect summary of earthly existence.

“You like kissing men” it wasn’t a question.  
A glint of malice ran across Finn’s eyes “I don’t like limiting myself to males, but I was quite popular across the stormtrooper booths”  
Taking advantage of Kylo’s state of mind and inebriated by the unexpected, somewhat perverted pleasure he had found in their interaction, mixed with the waning high of adrenaline from the fear of imminent execution, Finn decided to test waters even further. 

“But that was before I left”

Finn knew that, from then on, things could either continue in relative bliss, or get really bad, really suddenly. His life was, more than ever, on a razor’s edge, as was, ironically, his salvation. His heart skipped beats as he waited for Ren’s reply.

The knight seemed deep in thought, torn, his expression stiff.  
“Yes, but why? Why did you?”  
Finn paused for a moment, adoration written over his handsome features. Kylo knew the answer before his ears heard it.

“Rey”

\--

Finn honestly didn’t know what had possessed him. Sure, he wasn’t an overly squeamish one when it came to a certain kind of interaction with the opposite (or, in some cases, the same) sex, but he seriously had never imagined doing the nasty with Kylo Ren, of all people, would come so naturally, or be so mind-blowing. He suspected his Force sensitivity had something to do with it, though. It was so much. Every cell of his being was drawn to the majestic creature that Kylo was, he was spiraling deeper into a tantalizing whirlpool of pleasure, one he didn’t know he could ever desire, his senses enhanced, his reason numbed, the context they were in not counting at all, suddenly.  
The part of his conscience that would have morally opposed it all was silenced, muted, rendered deficient. He was unable to resist. His feelings towards Kylo had always been extreme, in a sense, but weren’t hate and love two sides of the same coin?  
Sex with Ren was the reign of emotions, not necessarily just tender ones at that. It was like an epic battle where each warrior’s valor was respected, and rewarded, as long as it was sincere.

Kylo had slammed Finn against the steely surgical table, not before symbolically sending the torture tray flying up in the air with uncensored force.  
Wanting to reaffirm his dominating position, Kylo shamelessly pulled both of Finn’s trousers and underwear down with one single, violent move, exposing a deliciously round, firm butt. He ran his gloved hands up and down Finn’s back, applying pressure to his shoulder blades, forcing him to fall on his elbows against the table.  
One hand on his muscly hip, Ren caressed Finn’s neck and cheek before grabbing his soft hair, forcibly turning his neck to face him, their thick tongues savagely meeting in a wild dance without containment, their hunger shoved in each other’s face.  
Kylo’s eyes lingered on his features, he was panting heavily, clearly a mix of elated, euphoric and furious. Finn had never imagined it, but he found nothing sexier than the raw energy he emanated. Probably one of the reasons he felt so attracted to Rey, too. Thinking of whom, would she condemn him, after this? Banish him from her life?

Ren lowered his lips to kiss Finn’s shoulders, running a hand along his inner thigh, feeling him gasp.  
“You seem to be enjoying this” Ren whispered inside his ear, caring at first...eventually fueled by a wave of anger, his feelings on the matter still mixed, apparently. Wrath taking over, Ren bit Finn’s ear and moved his hands across his chest, finding his nipples and pinching them painfully.  
At Finn’s high-pitched scream, he seemed to recall that there was more to him than pure destruction, his fingers running down the captive’s stomach, tracing the “v” that led to his pubic hair, teasing him lightly.

Feeling bold, Finn once again took advantage of this moment of low to whet Kylo’s mercy. Or appetite.  
“Would it be a sin if I answered yes?”  
Kylo held his breath back, hugging him from behind, his growing bulge pressing against Finn.  
“Sin is a word I haven’t heard in a long time”  
At that, Kylo inserted a gloved, sleek finger inside Finn’s hole, soliciting a long, entranced moan. He inserted another finger, waiting for him to adjust before going straight for his pleasure center.  
Finn’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets: nobody had ever understood him more quickly, down there.  
As his moans intensified, Kylo knelt, tracing the contours of Finn’s muscles with his large, long-fingered hands, expectation mounting on both parties’ sides. 

Finn couldn’t see what Ren was doing. Kriff, he could barely even move, tied as he was...but his imagination was running wild. He panted, his length hardening as his thoughts - and Kylo’s fingers - worked their magic on him.  
He suddenly felt something warm and moist clasp itself around his balls. At first, the idea seemed too unlikely to be true, but soon he realized that there was no denying it: Kylo Ren was teabagging him.  
Finn couldn’t move, even if he wanted to: a Force he could not see, but could perfectly feel was blocking him, holding him in place. His laments grew louder as he rapidly lost control over his reactions, pleasure numbing him, dulling everything else, every bruise on his neck, every string on his wrists, every worry on his mind.

In another brisk change of attitude, Ren suddenly stopped it all: the fingering, the ball teasing, everything. He stood up with unnerving coldness, his hand closing around Finn’s neck, his thumb tracing his Adam’s apple.  
“Do you want more?” he inquired aggressively.  
“Mmmph” Finn mumbled, the rush of blood on his other head making it hard to formulate any sentence.  
Ren pressed his long, strange nose against Finn’s neck, inhaling his pungent masculine scent, then raised a finger, sticky with mucus from his hole, for him to smell.  
He held Finn still, wrapping one arm around his stomach as he fumbled with his own gown with the other, impatient to free his own, pulsating manhood, desire rapidly ravaging him.

Finn gasped, his eyes rolling back as Kylo pressed his huge cock between his butt cheeks, desperately wanting for him to continue.  
“Beg me” Kylo commanded, jerking his cock against him. When Finn mumbled something incoherent, he shook him impatiently, demanding obedience. But there was more to it than what the eye could see. Kylo was satisfied, in fact, he was more content than he’d been in a long time; nonetheless, as he stood there, pleasuring Finn and himself, he knew that something was amiss. By claiming Finn, he could be completed by him in the way the former stormtrooper had to offer, but nothing could compensate for Rey’s absence. Kylo was frustrated, having a twisted desire to include in their “thing”. He had never pushed himself this far, but he had a feeling the surprises were far from over, in this oneiric night of possibility.  
Would he burst in the other room, drag her there with them, and obligate her to partake in this? His idealistic, domineering self would have loved to, but there was no doubt she would’ve resisted him, spoiling the mood. Moreover, a part of him didn’t want to profane her - the ultimate object of his desire - so quickly, not when the flesh was hungry and the time was short. No, he’d have to be way more subtle...

“Please f-...” Finn began begging,  
“Say it” Kylo snarled under his teeth.  
“Damn FUCK ME already!” Finn exploded, surprised with the sound of his own voice, wondering if Rey could hear him from the other room.  
Without wasting any more time, Kylo grunted and slid inside of him, moaning in pleasure as Finn howled, pressing his back against him.  
Savoring the touch of Finn’s body under his now bare fingers, Kylo began rocking back and forth, closing his eyes as the friction increased and Finn’s moans grew obscenely louder. He took all his frustrations out on him, fucking him like a true warrior, and when he felt he was ready, his negative emotions in check, he initiated the connection. Oh yes. It would be a memorable night.

\--

In the other room, Rey was standing tied up, her wrists bound, her legs slightly spread apart. She was disappointed with herself. If she had been more careful, perhaps they wouldn’t have fallen in Kylo Ren’s clutches. Moreover, she feared for Finn’s life: there was no end to Ren’s unpredictability, as she’d had occasion to learn in the past months.

She tried to pay attention to the activities in the cell of isolation, nervously biting her lip, but for some reason, every signal from the Force came out as fogged. Was Kylo purposefully keeping her in the dark? Chances were he was, the savage bastard.  
She had never met anyone like him. He was childishly brutal, instinctively reckless...yet, in a sense, she felt completed by him. He was the night to her day, the fire to her water. She found, despite her best intentions, that nothing was comparable to the thrill of being in his proximity. Not even Finn’s attentions, which was saying a lot. It was a shame, maybe, but it was the truth. A truth she had a hard time concealing from Luke Skywalker.

While she was deep in her thoughts, Rey suddenly felt tingling all over her body. Not quite understanding it at first, she blinked, trying to sharpen her senses. As the tingling sensation increased, a familiar outline began probing her, crossing boundaries without permission, insinuating itself not in her logical mind, but in her flesh, and in her heart...Kylo Ren. Reaching to her through the Force. Playing at her own game, the one she had defeated him at more than once.

Before Rey had time to elaborate it all, she gasped, squirming, her pussy wetting her pants. “Really, Ben Solo? I suspected your depravity knew no boundaries, but I didn’t think we’d get to this...” she murmured, her voice strained with effort as she tried to fight him off her.

Moments later, though, her struggle proved to be vain as she heard Finn screaming his lungs out...and realized that those weren’t screams of pain. Quite the contrary indeed. Stunned and literally paralyzed with shock, she let her guard down.  
A second. That was all Kylo needed to access her. A second, and he was inside of her, with no possibility of being rejected. Not after Rey began experiencing such a degree of unheard-of, jaw-dropping pleasure.  
Rey was still a virgin. She had begun entertaining the thought of developing a deeper physical connection with Finn, alongside their mental one, but was in no rush to push things forward whatsoever. And now, now she was experiencing sensations she didn’t even know existed.  
She was twisting, suddenly unable to be still, shaking uncontrollably. Her nipples and clitoris were more turgid than ripe meiloorans, her nerves twitching, her insides churning, filled with something intangible but formidably overpowering.

Everything was so intense, so incredible, yet she couldn’t help but feel angered at Kylo’s plan to subdue and humiliate her and her companion, but her own scorn was soon suffocated by the scream that left her throat, joining Finn’s loud moans and Kylo’s fierce grunts from the other room. A few servicing droids directed their ruby, unfeeling eyes to scan her, dumbfounded. She’d never felt more exposed, yet it wasn’t exactly like Kylo was violating her against her will, since she wasn’t opposing resistance, at that point. She screamed, unable to help it. Kylo’s presence filling her from the tips of her toes to her scalp, Rey levitated off the ground, shaking more violently than ever, the ropes binding her limbs straining, bruising her wrists and ankles...but she didn’t care, not when something so incredible was building up inside of her, ready to explode....

Sensing her never ending bliss, Kylo poked her through the Force, retracting slightly. She was indignant, and, at that point, decided that she couldn’t allow him to withdraw like that. He wouldn’t get away with it. Direct as her usual self, Rey reached out through the Force, dragging him back inside her, blocking him, fighting with him so that he could occupy more and more of her.  
“No, Ren, you are not getting away with it so easily...” she growled, her neck stiff, her eyes injected with determination.  
She felt him wobbling through their connection before giving in to their reciprocal persuasiveness and filling her once again. 

Moments later, Rey, Kylo and Finn all climaxed together, reaching their edge and releasing a collective chorus of screams and moans that sent sparks flying through the Force in the span of miles. The downpour of blissful pleasure and its aftershock was so intense that Rey’s chains were broken, sending her collapsing to the ground. She was free, finally.

Breathing deeply, Rey smirked, feeling a changed woman.  
“Thank you, Ben Solo” she communicated Kylo before cutting all contact with him, now physically invigorated, and escaped the cell through the window, looking for a transport.

\--

In the cell of isolation, Kylo and Finn were a panting, hot mess, recovering from the intense connubium of their bodies and souls. For Kylo, it hadn’t merely been a physical release, rather an all-encompassing Force experience.

Kylo rolled off Finn, immediately distancing himself, satisfied with the record triple orgasm he’d achieved for the three of them, reveling in the temporary feeling of completeness and ecstasy before his torpidity unavoidably faded, leaving just the broken, indecisive remnants of him.  
The question remained of how he should behave after this, and when Kylo felt insecure, destruction normally ensued. He wondered if Finn could sense the clouds of danger beginning to cluster over his head.

But for now, it still didn’t matter, the awareness of having been inside the man and the woman of his dreams at the same time too great of a focus for him to dwell about any future course of action. 

Perhaps, though, Kylo should have cared more, because Finn, now recovered sufficiently to acknowledge the unpredictability of the exposed Ren’s actions from then on, began devising a plan to extend his life.  
During their lovemaking high, the strings binding his wrists had incredibly popped off, freeing his hands and giving him an edge to gain control over Ren.

“How hard it must be, to always be in charge?” he whispered as his hands moved to cup Kylo’s butt.  
Kylo gulped, wondering if the inner workings of his mind really were written so plainly on his face for everyone out there to see. But then again, Finn wasn’t everyone. 

“Maybe I can do something about it” Finn’s sensual voice hit his ears provocatively as his hands continued to work on him, stroking the back of his cock.

Kylo’s knees ceded ever so slightly. He knew giving up on his dominating position could be a fateful mistake, but at the same time...he didn’t want reality to hit him back so soon. He didn’t want to face his unforgiving duty just yet. He yearned more of this window of enjoyment he had created for himself...if only what he was feeling inside could be projected outside as well. In this, he felt much more of a lesser being than his grandfather. He was no Chosen One, he was sure he couldn’t influence the course of reality more than any other Force-user. But he wouldn’t admit it. 

Watching Finn, and the friendly hand he was outstretching for him to take, he gave in, bottoming for him, allowing him to take charge in any possible way. He stood watching as the chains liberated him. Finn could think he was being naive, but deep down, Kylo was perfectly aware of the risks.

\--

Rey’s spaceship was waiting outside the busted prison cell window. Finn was free, free to leave, free to go and hardly believing it.  
Kylo had collapsed after the third lovemaking round, he was fast-asleep, chained, naked, vulnerable, the signs of depraved weakness laid out there for everyone to see.

Before leaving Finn turned his head to look at his strange, but peculiarly handsome face one last time.  
He should have felt disgust, but he didn’t. Strangely, what had taken place didn’t come out as wrong. It was meant to be.  
The good soldier in him told him to kill him, to make justice for all those he had hurt and for everyone he would surely hurt.  
But the sensitive man in him found he just couldn’t. Not to Kylo Ren, to his messed up universe in a messed up galaxy.  
Blinking, and overcome by a weird wave of gratefulness, he turned his back and quickly exited the cell, joining Rey on the transport she’d procured.  
He avoided her gaze, afraid of her judgment for what had just taken place. There was no way she couldn’t have heard him moaning and screaming.

“Hey” she smiled naughtily.  
Finn raised his eyes, not believing his ears, and eyes.  
“Hey” he answered back tentatively, as the transport sped away from the prison facility.

As they were flying, he noticed Rey seemed perturbed.  
“Something’s wrong, Rey?” he asked guiltily.  
“Ren’s still around, isn’t he?” she wasn’t accusatory and he was certain she knew the answer, but that was her way of initiating conversation on the matter. Spot-on, as usual.  
Finn sighed, a warm tingling sensation unexpectedly tickling him. The scar on his back felt more vivid than ever.  
“Yes. A life for a life”

Rey nodded solemnly, aware that after that night she, Kylo and Finn were more entangled than ever in an intricate connection that would be impossible to break.


End file.
